Myakos
Myakos is the god of Dark Realm and the younger brother of Menie-Funie. As the god of Dark Realm, it's his job to raise the moon every night whilst Menie-Funie raises the sun every morning. ''Appearance abilities and personality: Myakos, at the start of the television series, had a very unknown appearance. His appearance was shown in the twelfth episode where Billy saw first hand the relationship between Menie-Funie and his brother. He was shown to be a large raven with a purple tunic under bronze and silver armor, a gold crown with the crow symbol at the top and a pitch black shawl over his shoulders. Depictions of Myakos have him with white pupilless eyes and black feathers hidden under his armor and crown. Known as the 'father of dark energy' Myakos can summon dark orbs from his talons and use a cloud of dark smoke to appear and disappear at will. Despite being remorseless and relentless when it comes to personal goals, Myakos is described as a benevolent god who only wants to protect both Dark Realm and Morning land from destruction. Myakos does have a sense of remorse and regret, as shown in a personal journal that Billy found in his debut episode, talking about how much he regretted starting a war between him and his own brother. Eventually, Menie-Funie forgave him and agreed to let the night god guard Morning land with him. History: 'Legend and war' ''"I remember the days when everything seemed clear. I remember playing games with my brother." -Myakos in the first page of his journal According to legend, Myakos was born on the day of the new moon six years after his brother Menie-Funie. The two shared a strong bond with each other and did a lot of activities together. Menie-Funie even mentioned that the two brothers even shared a birthday together. After Menie-Funie created the sun, Myakos pulled him aside and told him about his plans to expand the crows all throughout the lands. Menie-Funie told him that the land was beautiful the way it was. Myakos then argued that there were possibilities to his plan. He was unable to suade his brother, who warned that there were no possibilities to his plan and that it was the last he wanted to hear about it. Myakos however ignored his older brother's warning and expanded the crows, to his brother's fury. The god of night told the god of morning that he was able to hold his own against him while Menie-Funie warned Myakos not to challenge his power. Myakos attempted to attack Menie-Funie out of spite only for Menie-Funie to reverse the attack and blast Myakos onto the ground. The crows viewed what Menie-Funie did an act of cowardice and declared a war on the chicken, starting an era known as the night-morning war. Regret shame and redemption "Menie-Funie's island was five hundred miles away, but I felt the earth tremble from the footsteps charging into battle and see the black plume of smoke from the fire the soldiers have started. I never imagined this kind of catastrophe." -Myakos showing regret and sadness for what he did Menie-Funie and Myakos had not spoken or seen each other since their fight, however the worst was yet to come as crow and chicken alike began to fight over which side was superior. Menie-Funie tried many attempts to separate the two sides from fighting. Myakos watched from Dark island, seeing in pure sadness what he had done. Just as everything seemed lost and Menie-Funie was ready to give up, Myakos appeared to help his older brother to calm the two sides. Menie-Funie got injured during their attempt to stop the fighting and Myakos used the power of the sun to heal his brother, nearly killing himself in the process. Menie-Funie began to fear of another war starting again, so Myakos suggested that the crows live in a different realm so that conflict would not ensue. The two created the realm of night Dark Realm for the crows so Myakos could make sure that they could be who they want to be. ''Relationships: 'Menie-Funie' Myakos' older brother, Menie-Funie cared deeply for his brother and supported some of his ideals. When Myakos told of his plans to expand the crows, Menie-Funie told him not challenge the power the chicken people have, causing him to attack his brother spitefully and inadvertently cause the night-morning war. Menie-Funie has since forgiven his brother and allows him to guard Morning land with him. 'Billy Hatcher' ''"It appears that we are in a stalemate young one. Perhaps my brother has seen more of your courage than he anticipated." -Myakos complimenting Billy's fighting skills Billy initially thought that Myakos was going to be pure evil because he guards Dark Realm. Myakos however has shown to be respectful towards Billy and even allowed him to take a training session with him. According to Myakos, Billy has more courage than Menie-Funie anticipated and that Billy must use it to protect the ones he holds dear. Category:Main characters Category:Gods Category:Brothers Category:Crows